


Finding my mind, one memory at a time

by Ironicfisticuffs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff/bonding, M/M, Memory Loss, but not a whole bunch, eventual smut probably, rebuilding a relationship, trying to get it back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicfisticuffs/pseuds/Ironicfisticuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake finally get together, but things take a turn for the worst. Can Dirk help Jake get back what he lost? This chapter is dirks introduction into the story, along with an unconscious Jake English.</p>
<p>Please enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding my mind, one memory at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary I know, but this is my first fic. I'd really appreciate advice and constructive criticism!

*Dirk: be worried* ==>

That hasn't changed. I've been by his side for three days. That 'he' was none other than Jake English. Not only have I been by his side, but I've been on the hard as hell bed sitting by him, sitting on the uncomfortable chair, by the window counting the number of painfully bright colored cars on the road to pass the time... God there's nothing to do in a hospital. And this hospital is really starting to make me uncomfortable. My hands are a little sweaty and my leg is bouncing anxiously. Worry is the only thing I've experienced the entire time I've been here. If I'm not staring at Jake, I'm waiting for him to get back from another damn scan. I'm pretty sure if Jake was awake he'd be saying the same thing. He'd be uncomfortable too. I just know it.

It's been seventy-two hours since English has moved aside from small twitches and slow, shallow breathing. I can honestly say that I'm afraid he won't wake up. I'm scared he's going to go into a coma or something along those lines. I'm a Strider, I shouldn't be scared. But that's all out the window. Not only is it out the window, it did a barrel roll into traffic and was smashed like a fucking pancake.

I look at the clock, still subconsciously bouncing my leg. Fuck this sucks. This had to happen /now/, of all times! We had just found each other. Just found love! Well, we hadn't /really/ just found each other. Jake and I have been best bros since we were thirteen. And now we are eighteen. Barely adults. I was so happy when he told me he returned my feelings. And although nobody was in that closet with us- and it was dark as hell- I was a little embarrassed by how wide I smiled.

Okay, I know not many people believe in love at fist sight, but I knew from the moment I met the adventure-craved boy that I loved him. Now I'm a wreck. I have never cried this much. Ever. But every time I think about Jake not waking up... I can't help the few tears that silently fall. It also didn't help that I'm confused. Nobody even knew what was wrong with him. None of the doctors knew. Not a single one. All of his test came back negative for everything they thought could be wrong.

My shaded orange eyes flicked to my dark haired adventure boy. He is stirring more than usual. Hope fills my entire being, and I look at the door. I had to get someone. The doctors have been waiting for him to wake too, even though they were only waiting so they could fix him and get him out. Okay, probably not, but I'm worried, I can't help but be irritated that nobody knows what's wrong with Jake. I quickly flagged someone down to go get his assigned nurse before I went over to his side once more.

*Time: rewind approximately seventy-two hours*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I plan to continue! Any advice is appreciated and welcome, but please don't be mean ^u^
> 
> Also I plan to make the other chapters longer, but this one was just a little intro into the story.


End file.
